Ayaka (Brave Exvius)/Gameplay
Ayaka is an optional playable character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. She is an excellent White Mage, able to restore the party's HP with her White Magic spells, remove status ailments, recover their MP, and more. Her weapon of choice is the staff. She currently has two variants: "Ayaka", based on her appearance during Season One, and "Kimono Ayaka", currently available only in the Japanese version. Ayaka Ayaka is a 5-7★ Rare Summon, available for summoning since the event In Search of True Strength (which originally ran in October 2017 in the Global version). Her job is listed as White Mage, and her roles are Healing and Support. She has no innate element or status ailment resistances. Her Trust Master reward is the passive ability Pure White Blessing, which auto-heals (1800 HP, 1x), recovers 10% MP and increases the LB gauge by 2 per turn. Her Super Trust Master reward is Serapia's Staff (ATK+12, SPR+166), which gives HP and MP +15%. Ayaka is widely considered to be one of the most powerful healers of the game, leagues above several healers like Tilith, Refia or Luka. Her skill arsenal is full of very potent healing abilities that can restore very high amounts of HP quickly. She is also capable of restoring MP and providing a wide Full-Raise to all units. She can also provide Stat buffs and can remove the Stop status from all units while being immune to it herself, making her deeply valuable in some battles. Her passive abilities graft her immense SPR and MP boost/sustenance and reducing the chance of being targeted for attacks. She can also Dualcast her powerful White Magic including Dispelga, Full-Raise, Esunaga, and the newly introduced Curaja. Her Limit Burst, Angelic Feather, can Cure all status ailments, stats breaks, stop, and charm to all allies and Revive all allies (the heal and revive % dependant on her LB's level), however it also requires an large amount of LB stones to use. Her awakening materials are the following: *6★ - Rainbow Bloom x20, Fairies' Writ x10, Prismatic Horn x10, Calamity Writ x5, Divine Crystal x5 *7★ - Ayaka's Prism x1 Stats Ayaka's stats at her highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Ayaka has four ability slots. She has affinity to White Magic (Lvl 7-8). ;Limit Burst is Ayaka's Limit Burst. Its effect is restoring the party's HP by a certain percentage, removes all status ailments (Poison, Blind, Status, Silence, Paralyze, Confuse, Disease, Petrify), all stat breaks, Stop and Charm. It also revives all KO'd allies. If Ayaka's 7★ Trust ability ("Angel of Healing") is triggered, it also recovers their MP by the same amount as their HP. How much HP it restores will depend on Ayaka's LB level: Equipment Ayaka can equip the following weapons: staves and rods. She can equip the following armors: hats, clothes, light armor and robes. She can equip accessories. Equipping her Trust Master reward (the passive Pure White Blessing), or her Super Trust Master reward (Serapia's Staff), will trigger her Trust ability "Angel of Healing". It auto-casts 'Angel of Healing' at the start of a battle (it grants a 2000 HP barrier to Ayaka for three turns), nullifies Sleep and Disease, and upgrades Ayaka's Limit Burst. Gallery FFBE 651 Ayaka.png|No. 651 Ayaka (5★). FFBE 652 Ayaka.png|No. 652 Ayaka (6★). FFBE 1073 Ayaka.png|No. 1073 Ayaka (7★). FFBE Angelic Feather.png|Angelic Feather (5★). FFBE Angelic Feather 2.png|Angelic Feather (6★). FFBE Angelic Feather 3.png|Angelic Feather (7★). FFBE Ayaka animation.gif| FFBE Ayaka animation2.gif| FFBE Ayaka animation4.gif| FFBE Ayaka animation5.gif| FFBE Ayaka animation6.gif| FFBE Ayaka animation7.gif| FFBE Ayaka animation3.gif| FFBE Ayaka animation8.gif| FFBE Ayaka animation9.gif| FFBE Angelic Feather.gif|Angelic Feather limit burst. Kimono Ayaka Kimono Ayaka is a 5-7★ Rare Summon, currently available in the Japanese version only. FFBE 1434 Ayaka.png|No. 1434 Kimono Ayaka (5★). FFBE 1435 Ayaka.png|No. 1435 Kimono Ayaka (6★). FFBE 1436 Ayaka.png|No. 1436 Kimono Ayaka (7★). Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius